


don't care if you're contagious

by dayevsphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Phil keeps his eyes shut and lets Dan guide him into drinking. It's nice, having someone he loves so much taking care of him this way.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154





	don't care if you're contagious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watergator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/gifts).



> happy birthday emmy!! <3 you're such an inspiration to me and i love chatting with you, so i knew i wanted to do something for you. i hope you like this silly thing!
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/190100289668/dont-care-if-youre-contagious)

Phil groans, curling into himself like a woodlouse and rubbing his cheek against the sofa. He hears Dan sigh somewhere above him, but he can't muster the strength to pout up at him.

"You're such a baby," Dan says.

His long fingers run through Phil's hair, gently pushing his fringe off his damp forehead, and then his warm lips press against Phil's skin. Dan kisses his forehead for a few good moments before he stops touching Phil altogether.

Phil whines and makes grabby hands at the air, eyes still squeezed shut. "Nooo, come back."

"You've got a fever, love," says Dan. His voice is further away, and Phil makes another pitiful noise. "I'm getting you some more water."

"Don't want water. Want cuddles."

"The good news," Dan says, and his voice is even further away now. Phil can hear cupboards opening. "Is that you can have both. But you gotta let me take care of you first."

It feels like Dan is gone for half an hour and also half a minute, because Phil's sense of time is a little distorted right now. Eventually, Dan's large, warm hands are helping him sit up and pressing the cool plastic of one of their reusable water bottles against his lips. Phil keeps his eyes shut and lets Dan guide him into drinking. It's nice, having someone he loves so much taking care of him this way.

The water is good, but being able to lean into Dan again is even better. Phil whines and tucks his face into Dan's neck once the water bottle is taken away. He knows that Dan doesn't really appreciate his neck being breathed all over, but his need for closeness outweighs that possible discomfort.

Dan sighs again.

"You said I could have a cuddle now," Phil reminds him, lips moving against Dan's skin as he speaks. He isn't surprised when Dan pushes him gently onto his chest instead.

"You can have a cuddle, christ," says Dan. "Just stop drooling on my throat."

"You like it when I drool on your throat."

"Absolutely not," says Dan. His fingers run through Phil's hair and rub circles over his back, and Phil melts into him. He hadn't even realised how much tension he was holding in his body until Dan helps it seep out of him. "Especially not when you've got a fucking fever, idiot."

Phil frowns and burrows himself further into Dan's soft shirt. "'m not an idiot. ...Forgot what we're talking about."

The way Dan laughs, a little huff of a noise that brushes over Phil's ear, makes Phil's lips curve into a content smile. He might have lost the plot of their conversations several hours ago, but he can still make Dan laugh.

"Love you," Phil mumbles into Dan's shirt.

"Mm," Dan hums. He sounds happy, and Phil smiles again at the thought. "Love you and your shitty immune system. Why don't you take a nap?" 

Who is Phil to say no to such a good suggestion? He groans in protest when Dan squirms, but he ends up with his head pillowed in Dan's lap, so he thinks it can be forgiven. He lets the floaty feeling from his fever and Dan petting his hair lull him into another fitful sleep.

Phil's fever breaks eventually. His brain still feels fuzzy and he's got sweat sticking his shirt to his chest, but he doesn't feel quite as much like he's anticipating death. He mostly just feels gross.

"Ugh," he says out loud, stretching out on the sofa and blinking up at the ceiling. He isn't wrapped around Dan anymore, can't really remember when that stopped, but he's sure that Dan hasn't gone very far. "I feel disgusting. Need... a shower."

"I'm not convinced you'd be able to stay standing," says Dan. 

His voice is coming from the kitchen, because Dan never goes far when Phil is feeling poorly. He likes to be able to keep an eye on him, even when it's just a run of the mill migraine. 

"You could help me," says Phil. 

Dan laughs. It's loud and unrestrained and Phil feels familiar warmth curl in his stomach at the sound of it. He loves all the different ways he can make Dan laugh, no matter what else is going on around them.

"Keep it in your fucking pants," he says, and Phil giggles too. "I'll run you a bath."

\--

"You're probably going to get sick, too," Phil mumbles, allowing Dan to tuck an extra blanket around his limbs carefully. Dan smiles, sleepy and warm and affectionate in the way that always makes Phil want to kiss him, and shrugs his shoulders.

"So it'll be your turn to take care of me," says Dan. He presses his lips to Phil's forehead again. "There are worse things in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to cat for babysitting, and thank you to all of you for being so kind about the break i'm taking <3


End file.
